·Hαηŝєℓ & Grєtєℓ·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"— ¡Pero si son hermanos!— Sonrió mirando un rostro y luego el otro, radiante. –Tienen muy mal gusto para vestir y para arreglarse –dijo secamente al instante." ¿Acaso eso les debía importar a Duncan y Gwen en esos momentos?::..·..::·Leve ChxBl·::..


**Disclaimer: TD series **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Hello Everbody!**_** Esto es usualmente nada que ver a lo que vengo haciendo... Estaba aburrida y revisando la carpeta que tengo de fics me di cuenta de que éste sólo tenía una hoja con el comienzo... Lo modifiqué para subir una viñeta... Le agregué una parte... Me siguió gustando y lo iba a hacer Two-Shot pero no me gustaba como quedaba separado y seguí con las cosas, modificando, editando, corrigiendo y... Wow... Es el OneShot más largo que he escrito... (Quería decirlo ;D) Y espero que sea el último que publique en ésta sección :D (Motivos personales).**

**·A**dvertencia**&A**claración**» A.U. (**Universo Alterno)... Después... Nada más... Eso es lo raro... Y como aclaración, la cosa sucede en tiempo **actual,** nada de épocas pasadas como el cuento original (tanto el sangriento que parece sacado de Saw o el de los Hermanos Grimm ;D).

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>·H<strong>αηŝєℓ & **G**rєtєℓ**·**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y el sonido del búho se hizo presente en medio de ese anochecer. Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando, la chica con la mirada parecía que diría algo pero el otro se le adelantó.

—No pienso hacerte caso de nuevo. –Habló por lo bajo y mirándola de soslayo mientras avanzaba.

—Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras –le recriminó mientras tanteaba en su bolsillo su lápiz labial disimuladamente. No tenía en mente maquillarse pero el cosmético le sería útil.

— 'Dejemos un rastro de migas de pan, eso nos guiará para volver a casa' –repetía el chico intentando imitar la voz de la chica junto a una mueca infantil, la cual ahora lo miraba molesta.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, cuando _eso_ pasó sólo teníamos una bolsa con pan viejo que nadie comería jamás, ni siquiera Owen, ¡y tampoco traías tu navaja! No pensaba permitirte dejar pedazos de animales en el camino. –Volvió a hablar seria mientras seguía con su tono bajo mientras marcaba el tronco del árbol más cercano con el color azul de su lápiz. Su hermano rodó los ojos y sigilosamente se acercó a otro árbol, éste marcándolo con la hoja de su fina navaja.

— ¡Faltan unos trozos más de leña y regresamos a casa!— Les gritó su padre desde lejos —a juzgar por cómo sonó su voz— ellos ya sabían que él no volvería y él sabía que no podría aparentar que nada pasaba durante mucho tiempo.

—Listo, ya podemos dejar los susurritos de lado –suspiró Duncan mientras miraba el cielo ya oscuro en un gesto exasperado. Gwen por su parte sólo sonrió muy levemente al verlo pero luego suspiró cansadamente al recordar la situación. Mientras él se sentía libre de hacer lo que quisiera ella se sentía obligada a pensar en todo lo que podían hacer. Ahora entendía el 'trabajo' de Courtney.

—Sí, como sea –restó importancia. — ¿Buscamos ya un lugar donde quedarnos y luego volvemos para _tomar_ algo de comida?— Preguntó ella mientras con una mano señalaba hacia donde aparentemente creía que estaba su casa.

— ¿Por qué el apuro, Gwenny?—Soltó burlonamente. –Además, si vuelvo a esa casa no será sólo para 'tomar algo a escondidas' e irme. –Seguía con su tono petulante mientras hacía comillas en el aire pero al finalizar en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa se dejó notar.

—Sabes que nuestro padre no quería dejarnos –dijo apenas entendió las intenciones de él.

La de mechas azuladas tenía la razón y Duncan no podía contradecirla pero como siempre, él siempre tenía un as bajo la manga para hablar.

—No, claro que no. El muy idiota no sabe ni siquiera que a Heather, nuestra querida '_mamita' _la viene a visitar su _amiguito Ale_…

— ¡Ya cállate!— Lo interrumpió molesta. –No toda es su culpa. Tú también escuchaste todas las veces que lo jodía y lo 'enredaba' como la víbora que es. Sabes que siempre consigue lo que quiere de cualquier forma y que, para ella nosotros sólo somos un par de raros con los cuales le podía sacar el dinero a nuestro padre tan sólo por habernos tenido en su vientre. –Y dicho eso apretó fuertemente sus puños, otra cosa no podía hacer para desquitarse.

— ¿En serio…? No te creo… —Fingió sorpresa y luego comentó sarcástico antes de ser golpeado en la nuca por su hermana.

Y es que así era Duncan, con el carácter más parecido a su madre que a su tranquilo padre a pesar de haber salido con los ojos más claros que él pero, en cambio Gwen había salido con los ojos más oscuros que su madre –los cuales eran grises— pero con el carácter más similar al de su padre Trent. Ambos hermanos tenían en común ciertas cosas pero _algo_ era lo que más le diferenciaban. Ella respetaba —lo que tenía claro respetar, claro— y el punk no respetaba nada —salvo lo que le convenía respetar en algunos casos—, además de eso lo más notorio eran las mechas de su cabello. Con algo de dinero robado por Duncan –lo más posible era que se lo hubiese robado a un nerd al que llamaba 'Doris'— y dinero conseguido por Gwen del modo honesto –en otras palabras, trabajando duro si se habla de buen modo…— se lograron teñir algunas partes del cabello para hacerse más notorios, diferentes y –lograr tener aspecto de punk/gótica respectivamente– hacer rabiar a su madre Heather un buen rato.

— ¿Sabes qué...? Mejor vayamos a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche sólo por hoy, no creo que la casa de tu noviecita quede muy cerca como para llegar hoy.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros mientras la seguía. De todas formas, no sería la primera vez que estaban solos en ese gran y profundo bosque. Punto negativo si vives en el verano en una casa que queda en medio de un gran y profundo bosque, alejado de todo y de todos.

Ambos seguían haciendo sus respectivas marcas en el silencio de la comenzada noche con semblante resignado.

—Lo peor que nos puede suceder ahora es que aparezca un oso que nos quiera atacar –bromeó el de ojos claros intentando aliviar el ambiente aunque… Logró todo lo contrario.

* * *

><p>Miró la posición de la luna. Calculó que serían entre las 11… o 12 y media ya. Luego se dejó llevar viendo un poco las estrellas. Debía aprovechar ahora que estaba tranquila.<p>

—Gwen, creo que vi algo.

Bien, la tranquilidad ya se había ido de viaje y hasta le había mandado una postal y un recuerdo de Hawai.

—Duncan, ya no me voy a creer eso de '_¡Gwen, un oso cerca!_'_ –_Ahora era ella lo imitaba a él, con mueca y todo incluido. El chico con mechas y mohawk verde frunció el seño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Bien, ¿ahora me vas a escuchar?—Por primera vez en ese día hablaba serio. Su hermana le iba a prestar atención hasta que el _lindísimo animalito volador que conocemos por búho_ le dejó _un regalito_ en su hombro izquierdo mientras pasaba. –Genial…

Ahora era la primera vez en el día que la de ojos oscuros reía sin cohibirse. Quizás se estaba pasando un poco… No, ya se estaba pasando de la raya y algo le decía que era por los hongos coloridos que habían comido… Algo le dijo que debió fijarse en los colores porque podían haber sido venenosos… ¿Pero porqué a él no le pasaba nada?

—Escucha de una maldita vez –la tomó de la muñeca, intentando contenerse ya que estaba harto—, vi una casa y no está muy lejos de aquí.

— ¿Y?— Ella volvió a reír.

—Nada puede ser peor que esto… — Duncan suspiró mientras comenzaba a caminar llevándola de la muñeca en dirección hacia esa casa. Al menos en esa oscuridad se podía ver la tenue luz.

La de mechas azules al poco tiempo cayó rendida –y con las mejillas sonrojadas, de seguro a causa de fiebre– sobre los arbustos que daban entrada al jardín de aquella casa de, donde estaban, se podía sentir un dulce olor a caramelo, y no era lo único que de de hecho era de caramelo. Aparentemente la casa parecía estar hecha con… ¿ladrillos de caramelo? Había escuchado que podías alucinar un oasis en medio desierto pero ¿alucinar con una casa hecha de dulces en medio de un oscuro bosque? ¿Eso tenía algo de coherencia?

Con —muy poco— cuidado el de mohawk dejó a su hermana recostada al árbol más cercano y con una _—increíble y poderosísima—_ ramita en manos para que se pudiera defender por si un oso de verdad atacaba. Muy considerado de parte de él, ¿no?

* * *

><p>—<em>Adoro mi vida.<em>

Sí, Duncan ahora estaba de buen humor mientras con su navaja cortaba sigilosamente partes de las paredes de esa casa. Había cortado en un principio un pedazo pequeño para probar si de verdad las paredes –lo más grande— estaban hechas de caramelo. Lo que más le sorprendió no fue el hecho de que fueran de verdad de golosina… ¡Sino que el caramelo sabía jodidamente rico!

—_Que suerte que Gwen no está aquí… Ni Courtney… Ella no me dejaría comer esto… solo, me haría 'compartir'…— _Pensó antes de llevarse un pedazo originalmente rectangular del dulce naranjizo. Con cada bocado perdía un poco más la poca cordura con la que contaba hasta ese momento mientras los pensamientos de comerse la casa –literlamente– aumentaban. Lo que lo distrajo fue el tirón de la manga a la altura del hombro, obligándolo a mirar al responsable de manera casi psicópata.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Estás loco?— Lo enfrentó la chica de mechas azules volviéndolo a la realidad.

—Yo estoy… ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?— Cuando iba a responder se dio cuenta que no recordaba nada. Ni siquiera como había llegado ese pedazo de 'pared cortada' a sus manos.

—A juzgar por el pedazo de pared que falta, de que a tu navaja parece que le ganó un pastel y de que tu cara está llena de restos de caramelo y mermelada ¿tú qué crees? –Enarcó una ceja pero notó que su hermano decía la verdad. Al segundo se arrepintió, _en ese momento sonó casi como su madre…_ Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

—Ja, no pude haberme comido esa cosa –volvió a su tono normal mientras señalaba indiferente el hueco que había quedado. –Pero como no recuerdo nada mejor vayámonos de aquí antes de que me arrepienta –le indicó ya comenzando a caminar y señalando cualquier dirección.

— ¡Espera! ¡No podemos irnos de vuelta al bosque! —Abrió los ojos en par y lo detuvo tomándolo de la remera en aquel momento…

— ¿Tienes miedo, blanquita?— Rió burlón pero al voltearse y notar que su hermana tenía varios raspones en su cara de inmediato se volvió serio mientras ella desviaba la mirada. — ¿Qué pasó? –Demandó saber.

—Resulta que _alguien_ me dejó sola con una rama ¡y el pariente de Winnie The Pooh me confundió con su tarro de miel!— Gritó lo último eufórica pero luego suspiró al ver la mueca de leve arrepentimiento de parte del chico. –Tranquilo… Sólo corrí un poco, me tropecé y no tuve tiempo de poner las manos para no lastimarme tanto. –Y de nuevo ella le restaba importancia a lo que le pasaba mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Duncan estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero Gwen prosiguió antes de dejarlo hablar.

— ¿Sabes…? No sería mala idea pedirle a los que viven aquí para pasar la noche –habló. –Si les explicamos que pasó quizás… —'Blah, blah, blah' era todo lo siguiente que entendió Duncan. Eran chicos de ciudad, de calle, debían sobrevivir solos en el bosque, ¿o no? Si su novia estuviera con ellos quizás podrían armar una carpa o algo así, lo que se usa en campamentos y… –Y te portarás amable por eso, ¿entendido? – Lo miró desafiante con varios dedos que contaban motivos que él no escuchó así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras sonreía de manera burlona. –Bien, andando. –Comenzaba a caminar.

Y antes de seguirla, rápidamente sacó su navaja dispuesto a cortar otro pedazo de rico…

—Ni lo pienses –se detuvo ella con las manos en la cadera y viéndolo por encima de su hombro derecho.

—Agh… —Bajó los hombros y sólo miró indiferente mientras la chica tocaba la puerta y acto seguido una risotada se escuchaba.

La risa frenética que escucharon hizo que los dos hermanos se miraran sorprendidos entre sí.

—Creo que puedo lidiar con el oso de nuevo… —Le empezó a decir la chica a Duncan a la vez que mecánicamente sus pies se movían alejándola de la entrada.

— ¿Hola?— Se abrió la puerta dulce y a través de esa abertura la fragancia acaramelada se pudo colar más. –Nunca pensé que alguien _tocaría_ a mi puerta –confesó mientras examinaba a la gótica.

—Creo que diría lo mismo en su lugar… —Intentó sonar simpática mientras se detenía y fingía la seguridad que en esos momentos la risotada le había sacado.

—El frío hará que se me reseque la piel, mejor pasa. –La dueña del lugar la tomaba de la muñeca con algo de preocupación –no por ella, sino por su piel y el frío— y casi lograba que Gwen entrase en ella.

—Espera –habló el punk llamando la atención de la rubia de ojos celestes que tenía a la de mechas azules. –Yo vengo con ella…

— ¡Pero si son hermanos!— Sonrió mirando un rostro y luego el otro, radiante. –Tienen muy mal gusto para vestir y para arreglarse –dijo secamente al instante.

—Sí, como sea. –Rodó los ojos Duncan mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos. — ¿Podemos entrar a su casa? Ya sabe, frío, piel seca… Arrugas… —Argumentó intentando sonar convincente, cosa que sí logró.

—Entre más rápido mejor –soltó con pesadez ella a la vez que soltaba la fina muñeca de la chica. Aquella rubia entró de nuevo para su casa, al caminar unos pasos sólo giró un poco su cuello para ver al par de chicos a través de la puerta que había dejado abierta. — ¿Van a pasar o no? Es demasiado tarde y no soy tan paciente. –Eso sonó como a advertencia.

Gwen miró a Duncan esperando respuesta y el a modo de ésta sólo se encogió de hombros resignado antes de entrar como nada a la rara casa.

—_Esto se pone cada vez más extraño…—_Pensó la chica cuando cerraba la puerta de aparente terrón.

Aparentemente ninguno de los dos recordó la risa de antes…

— ¡Chris, ya encontré quienes serán nuestros nuevos hijos! –Gritó de repente la mujer, llamando la atención de ambos chicos cuando llegaban a una pequeña pero linda sala calentada e iluminada por una chimenea.

— ¿Hijos?— Repitieron a coro asombrados, confundidos y con algo de miedo al ver la sonrisa del hombre pelinegro que se acercaba a paso lento desde otra recámara.

—No son niños pero supongo que sirven de todas formas –comentó Chris indiferente mientras veía al par. Algo le causaba gracia a él y a los chicos mucha desconfianza.

— ¿Crees que voy a dejar que cualquier extraño me adopte como si nada?— Inquirió Duncan de pronto a la vez que se adelantaba a Gwen, dejándola detrás suyo a modo de protección. Si tan sólo ese tipejo le tocaba un pelo a su hermana el punk no lo pensaría dos veces antes de sacar su navaja.

—Para venir a estas horas, solos y sin nada no creo que tengan familia que les importe, ¿o sí? –Enarcó una ceja el mayor.

—Y no son de ningún campamento cercano, en estas zonas está prohibido acampar por riesgo de osos. –Ahora hablaba la mujer. La de ojos oscuros miró el vestido rojo de ella y de pronto algo surgió en su mente. Instintivamente tironeó a Duncan de la remera.

— ¿Y sí ella es una bruja… de verdad?— Le preguntó por lo bajo su hermana y luego reaccionó. –Wow, que idiota soné…

— ¿Una bruja? ¡Ja! Me han dicho peores cosas en el salón… —Se miraba las uñas ahora con soberbia.

— ¿Salón?— Repitió una confundida y extrañada Gwen haciendo que, mentalmente su teoría se desmoronara.

—Si no eres una bruja… O algo raro, ¿Por qué viven aquí? –Demandó saber el punk intentando sonar normal o lo más rudo posible para contrarrestar eso infantil de 'bruja'.

— ¿Aquí? Es chico pero acogedor, ¿quién sabe? Me gustan este tipo de casa—cabaña para escapar de mis fans un tiempo –decía la de ojos celestes examinando su casa que, por dentro no parecía tan 'dulce' como por afuera.

— ¿Fans?— Preguntaron ambos hermanos con la misma mueca excéntrica.

—Blaineley, deja de soñar. Tienes menos fans que yo –rodó los ojos el pelinegro para volverla a la realidad. Nunca le daría la razón a ella, y mucho menos en eso.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! –Negó de inmediato.

—Sólo en tus sueños no es así –le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras la veía enfurecerse de inmediato.

— ¿Qué solo en mis sueños? ¡Volvamos a la mansión para ver quien se equivoca! –Se exasperó Blaineley y la palabra 'mansión' resonó en la mente de ambos hermanos. Aparentemente el par de mayores se olvidó de los hermanos de no más de dieciséis años.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te la pases todo el día en _mi _jacuzzi?

— ¿_Tú _jacuzzi? ¡Son _mis_ cremas faciales las que usas de noche!

Y ahí Duncan y Gwen dejaron de prestar atención a la discusión, notando que la casa en efecto no estaba hecha de caramelo –aunque sí olía así—.

—Ejem— tosió falsamente el de mohawk verde para llamar la atención de ellos. — La casa no está hecha de caramelos, ¿no?— Y ahí también intentó sonar serio.

— ¿Caramelos?— Dejaron de discutir ante esa pregunta que los asombró.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que la casa está hecha de caramelos…? –Rió Chris no tomándolo en serio mientras Duncan comenzaba a sentir un gusto desagradable y seco en su paladar. _¿Por qué sentía como si hubiera comido pintura de pared y el estómago tan pesado?_

Duncan no contestó y Gwen sólo pensaba en los colores de los hongos que habían comido horas antes.

— ¿Y la risa qué escuchamos antes?— Habló la de ropas oscuras sólo para saciar una duda que le había venido a la mente.

—Ah, eso. Es una loca pelirroja que también adoptamos. –Dijo como si del tiempo hablara. —Como está desquiciada y nosotros somos _tan buenos_ la dejamos quedarse con nosotros… Ella nos dio esta idea y la prensa y el público nos amará –decía ilusionada y Chris asintió con la cabeza para aprobar lo que decía.

— ¿Y en vez de adoptar porque no…? –Empezaba Duncan.

—Yo te enseño donde pasaras la noche. –La rubia abrazó a la menor por el brazo para guiarla con su supuesta _nueva hermana_. –Como no nos quedan más cuartos te toca dormir en aquí en el sofá –le habló al punk mientras con la mano libre le señalaba el para nada sencillo sofá.

—Puedo vivir con eso –se encogió de hombros antes de tirarse cómodamente al dicho mueble, notando que el aroma que percibía como caramelo era el de comida quemada. –_Creo que deberé buscar mañana más de esos hongos alucinógenos para soportar este olor… _—Pensaba a la vez que se tapaba la nariz y se aseguraba que su hermana realmente fuera a el cuarto con la pelirroja.

¿Quién diría que de comenzar como un par de huérfanos abandonados en medio de un bosque terminarían siendo adoptados por un par de supuestas celebridades que compartían 'terreno' con ellos?

—_Las vueltas de la vida… —_Y con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa arrogante se durmió antes de tantear por última vez el bolsillo en donde estaba su navaja. Sólo para estar más seguro.

¿Moraleja de la historia? No, no la de que es bueno dejar que extraños de adopten o dormir en casa ajena de desconocidos... Nunca sabes como terminará tu día.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holass de Nuevo!<em> Releyéndolo por partes (nunca lo leo entero, así de corrido [sólo con mis fics]) es tota~lmente diferente a lo que tenía pensado cuando comencé por el original OneShot... Y el final también... Well... Siendo honesta, quería sangre :D, pero ésta vez fui buena y no maté a nadie (nomas los dejé abandonados en el bosque :P).  
>Creo que no tengo nada más que decir salvo que personalmente me terminó gustando ya que no suelo dejar finales felices ni moralejas en un OneShot (a menos que sea regalo, y siendo así me cuesta) y que me enorgullece dejarlo como último en este fandom (temporalmente... Usualmente siempre que digo algo hago exactamente lo contrario)=^w^=.<br>Ahora sí, me voy, besoss! Mil Gracias por leer! Ojalá les haya gustado :)  
><strong>

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaaw!  
>¿Dejas un Review? <strong>


End file.
